Tan Ciego Como Tú
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Es el cumpleaños de Caroline. Stefan se pone celoso.


STEROLINE.

Stefan le dio un trago al vaso de bourbon que Damon le había puesto en las manos cinco minutos atrás. Mientras notaba el sabor del alcohol deslizándose por su lengua, dirigió una gélida mirada a Caroline, que estaba hablando y riendo con un chico de último curso.  
>Elena le había organizado a Caroline una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa. Habían pasado ya tres meses de la muerte de Liz y la chica comenzaba a ser la de siempre después de mucho tiempo. Stefan había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo, ayudándola a cuidar de Liz hasta que llegó la hora. Durante esos meses habían recuperado la amistad de siempre, aunque no se podía negar que en ciertas ocasiones había momentos incómodos para los dos.<br>Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Stefan, parecía que poco a poco Caroline había olvidado sus sentimientos por él mientras que él se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella y se había ido enamorando más y más de ella como un idiota.

Ahora creía que había perdido toda oportunidad y ese pensamiento le estaba matando y consumiendo lentamente cada día. Observar su sonrisa, el movimiento de su cabello o simplemente notar su presencia le estaban volviendo loco. Y ahora tenía que aguantar a todos esos chicos que se le acercaban con el interés de ser "más que amigos".

-¿Quién es ese? –le preguntó Stefan a Elena, señalando al chico que hablaba con Caroline.  
>-Michael, de cuarto curso –le contestó la chica. Luego miró a Stefan, que apretó la mandíbula. Su mirada se oscureció. Elena sonrió.- No te pongas celoso, Stefan. Sabes lo que Caroline siente por ti.<p>

Stefan hizo una mueca. En realidad no lo sabía. La única y última vez que Caroline le habló de sus sentimientos fue la noche en el hospital, hacía meses. Stefan volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Caroline y vio que el tal Michael se estaba inclinando para besarla. Y sí, finalmente lo hizo. Elena miró a Stefan por el rabillo del ojo, temiéndose lo peor y viendo cómo el chico cerraba los puños.

-Stefan… -le advirtió Elena.  
>-La está besando –dijo Stefan entre dientes.<br>-Sí, pero…

Stefan no esperó a que terminara. Se mezcló entre la gente mientras Caroline apartaba al chico con delicadeza. Stefan llegó hasta ellos y cogió a Michael del cuello de la camisa para alejarlo de Caroline. La chica frunció el ceño al ver a Stefan y lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le preguntó Michael a Stefan, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa. Stefan lo miró con la respiración entrecortada. Los invitados fueron quedándose en silencio y observando la escena.  
>-¿Qué estás haciendo, Stefan? –le preguntó Caroline. Stefan se volvió para mirarla.<br>-Te estaba besando –le contestó Stefan, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.  
>-¿Y qué?<br>-Que tú… yo…

Stefan cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir. Michael se marchó, enfadado. Caroline negó con la cabeza y se giró para marcharse pero Stefan la cogió a tiempo del brazo.

-¿Tan raro es que me gustes? –le preguntó. Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar. Algunas chicas suspiraron. Caroline miró a Stefan, sorprendida. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, consiguió atisbar desesperación en sus ojos. Y sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza en torno a su muñeca para impedir que se marchara. Caroline se mordió el labio, pensativa. Habían pasado meses y a Stefan se le ocurría confesarle la verdad en ese momento. Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mano de Stefan. En realidad sabía lo que le habría costado decir aquello en voz alta y delante de todo el mundo, pero estaba disfrutado con la situación.  
>-¿Y así lo demuestras? ¿Violentamente y casi golpeando a un chico? –le preguntó Caroline.- Pareces Damon. No te ofendas –dijo, dirigiéndose a Damon. El chico hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando la escena.<br>-Yo… Bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? Te estaba besando –repitió. Caroline volvió a negar con la cabeza y se giró para marcharse, pero Stefan la cogió a tiempo de la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro, impidiéndole escapar.  
>-¡Suéltame, Stefan! –gritó Caroline, golpeándole con los puños en la espalda. Stefan la ignoró y se la llevó hasta una habitación vacía. La dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró la puerta con rapidez, mientras se escuchaba de fondo a los invitados volviendo a hablar y la música volviendo a sonar. Caroline apretó la mandíbula y se cruzó de brazos, sentada sobre la cama.<p>

Stefan se sentó a su lado, lanzando un suspiro.

-Nunca te había visto así –dijo Caroline, mirando hacia una ventana.  
>-Yo tampoco –dijo él, negando con la cabeza.<br>-Somos amigos. Me lo podrías haber dicho.  
>-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me contestaras que tú ya no sentías nada? –preguntó Stefan, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Caroline le miró, conteniendo la risa, aunque al final no pudo evitarlo y sonrió.- Vaya, genial. Gracias.<br>-No he conocido a una persona más ciega que tú, Stefan –le dijo Caroline. Stefan la miró a los ojos.- Aparté a Michael cuando me besó. No tengo ningún interés en él ni en ningún otro chico.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios, comprendiendo que era normal que a Caroline no le apeteciera comenzar ninguna relación después de todo lo que le había pasado. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado. Caroline volvió a sonreír y le cogió del mentó para mirarlo a los ojos. Stefan frunció el ceño y la sonrisa de la rubia se ensanchó. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado su juguete preferido.

-Excepto en ti –le dijo, finalmente. La arruga de la frente de Stefan desapareció y sus facciones se relajaron, comprendiendo a lo que Caroline se refería.- Eres tan idiota. La próxima vez dime lo que sientes antes de que…

Pero Caroline no pudo terminar. Stefan la había cogido de la cara y había presionado sus labios contra los de ella. Movió la lengua contra su labio inferior y Caroline le dio paso separando sus labios. Stefan sonrió mientras la besaba y Caroline lo imitó mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y se dejaban caer sobre la cama.  
>Stefan Salvatore podía ser el hombre más torpe del mundo en cuanto a sentimientos de mujer se refiere, pero sin duda sabía cómo besar.<p> 


End file.
